Frankys Invention
by MikitNaga
Summary: On the way to Fishman island Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji get sent to a different dimension from frankys new invention and have to try to fit in to this place with out devil fruits, and trying out highschool in the process.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Ouran highschool host club**

**Time: For One Piece this happens on their way to Fishman island, Post time skip. **

**For Ouran this happens a week after the anime ends. **

**I do not know the city that Ouran highschool host club is called so I will just call it Ouran.**

* * *

**Haruhi's**** P.O.V.**

Tamaki is back, but all the hosts have been acting weird around him, and me if he's in the room. I wonder what that's all about? Oh well, I'll think about it later. I think as I walk to the store from host club. Right now I have to think about what I need to get at the super market today. Some radishes, I should also get the plastic bento boxes they're on sale today, and I'll g-

***bump***

"Oh sorry, Hey kid where am I?" I look up from my fallen position and see a tall green haired senior looking guy with three swords strapped to his waist and three dangling gold earrings on one ear. He also has a green jacket that shows his scarred chest, Black pants and boots. I raise an eyebrow at his question.

"Why, are you lost?"

"Hell no I just randomly woke up here." He turns a little red at my question, Which is kinda funny seeing the red on his serious face, He reminds me of Mori.

"Well this is Ouran. Do you need any help?" I ask as I stand up and dust off my clothes. How the hell does a guy just randomly wake up in the middle of a side-walk?

He looks like he is about to say no but he replies. "Well I need to find my nakama, they're all probably lost."

My sweat drops. He is just as lost as his friends. "Alright I'll help you. But first I need to go food shopping. By the way, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. What's your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"That's a funny name, did you dye your hair?"

"No. There are lots of people with hair colors like this on the five seas." He says while looking at me with disbelief. Five seas? What a strange guy.

"Well it isn't very natural here."

"hn." He grunts. That's such a Mori answer.

We walk to the super market, and get what I need while he walks silently behind me. As we leave I tell him "Well first lets head to my house and get a map so we can figure out where you were before I found you." He nods and continues to walk silently behind me. as we walk to my house a small boy runs towards Zoro.

"ZORO!" he yells as he jumps up and glomps the older boys face. He looked just like honey. but had dark brown hair and wore a pink top hat with a white x sign on it. He wore a dark blue tank top with another white x in the center a black backpack with yet another white x and black boy shorts with no shoes. He also had one ear pierced with small wide silver hoop.( Its representative for the silver on choppers antler. )

Zoro looks at him with a surprised look. "Chopper?!"

The small honey look-alike looked up miserably with tears in his cute dark brown eyes. "I-I'm H-Human!" he says miserably.

I look at the scene an eyebrow raised. "What else would you be?"

"A REINDEER!" He yelled at me as everyone within a hearing distance looks towards us. These people are insane.

"Lets calm down and go to my house and talk about it. I'm Haruhi and I'm guessing your Chopper?" He nods and his tears stop. He sits on Zoro's shoulder as we walk to my house.

As I enter I see a raven haired boy who looked about a year older than me with a scar on his cheek he grins at me and sitting next to him on my couch was my dad.

"Okama Ossan, Shes who you're talking about?" The boy asked pointing at me. He wore a red cardigan that exposes a Large X-shaped scar on his chest, blue rolled up jeans with a yellow sash at his waist he also has a straw hat hanging on his neck and straw sandals on his feet. His reaction changed as he saw the two boys behind me.

"Zoro! CHOPPER?" He stands up and his jaw hangs as he looks at the little boy. Chopper hides the wrong way behind Zoros head as he looks at the boy. he starts crying again.

"I don't know why but I'm a human." He says sobbing. "Can I still be in the crew?"

"You idiot of course, Your our doctor." Zoro grunts. Chopper wipes his eyes and looks at the older boy. and hugs his face again. "Thank you Zoro!"

"Just because you're not a monster anymore doesn't mean you're not our nakama!" The raven haired boy says grinning.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yells. then stops for a moment. "I guess I should be saying human now." he says after thinking for a while.

I put my groceries down and put out my hand to the boy. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, and you are?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." He says

"You all have funny names, are you from america?"

"Never heard of ameraci. I'm from Fuchsia village." Never heard of america? These people must live in the middle of no where.

"So why are you he-"

"RINNGGGG, RINNGGG." The sound came from inside choppers hat. "Is that your phone?" I ask.

"no its my den den mushi I completely forgot about it!" Chopper replied as he took a snail out of his hat. "Yes?" chopper says to the snail.

A girl's voice came out of the snail and said. _"Chopper!"_

"Nami!" Chopper and luffy replied happily.

_"Luffys there?"_

"Hey nami!"

_"Hi captain, Where are you guys?"_

"We don't know but zoro is with us!" chopper replied

_"That's good is sanji with you?_"

"No I hope he's alright." Chopper worried

_"It's alright he can take care of himself but we should find him."_

"Nami do you know where we are?" Zoro asked

_"I don't think we're on the grand line any more and I'm sure this isn't fishman island."_

"Then where the hell are we? The east blue?" Said Zoro, sarcasm leaking through his voice.

_"No I think frankys invention sent us to-to..."_

"To what?" Chopper questioned.

_"Are you with anyone other than the crew? If you are, go to a different room."_

Chopper looked at me apologetically and went outside with Luffy and Zoro. I looked at the door as they left. and then reverted my attention to my dad. he just shrugged at me

"Where did you find them?" he asked.

I explained how I found Zoro and chopper and then asked him where he found Luffy.

"I saw the boy while I was working, He ran into the store and ate half of our product." My dad shook his head in disbelief and then continued. "When we demanded he paid he gave us strange pieces of money. when I said we don't accept that money, he brought out these huge golden coins I nearly fainted when I saw them. I brought the coins to my boss and he told me to take the day off. after that the boy followed me asking for me to help him find his Nakama so I brought him home. and that's when you came in."

"I see." I said while I thought about their story they came back inside with strange looks on their faces.

"What's up, where are you from?" I asked.

"Well were from the grand-" Luffy started but chopper covered Luffys mouth as bullets of sweat came pouring down Choppers face. Zoro took initiative.

"Can we stay here for a little while?" he asked I looked to my dad curious to his reply.

"U-uh sure." My dad stuttered. "You don't mind sleeping in the living room do you?"

"Not at all"

"Okay then." My dad stumbles to his room as he kicks off his heels.

I look at the time and am surprised to see that its 11:00. "Good night then."

"Good night!" Luffy and Chopper reply Zoro is already snoring on the couch.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Nami** **P.O.V.**

"You want to sleep with us tonight?" the twin gingers say together with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Sorry I'm not a pedophile." I joke looking at their half-naked state of only wearing boxers.

The first twin starts with "It's only-"

"One year difference." the other twin says finishing the statement. I roll my eyes at the two attractive kids as their mother comes in.

"You can stay here while you're in japan Nami chan but you have to go to school by law so I will put you into hikaru and kaoru's school for the time being." Miss Hitachiin says. I thank her and ask where I can stay.

"You can stay in our guest room, its next door to the twins room so they can show you where to put your things and do you mind that I told the school that your Hikaru and Kaoru's older sister?"

"I don't mind. We all look-alike so it will be easy to pull off." I agree with her looking at all our similar hair colors.

"Mm and you do need some clothes and other things I presume?" she asks as she looks at my bikini and jeans. I nod, and smile.

"Hikaru and Kaoru can help you find things from our line of clothes." she says as she leaves the room with a satisfied look on her face. I can't believe I got so lucky by running into a fashion designers sons that live in a mansion. the twins notice my now berri eyes and both identically raise an eyebrow but shrug it off as they bring me to the largest closet I have ever seen, and that includes the closet franky made for me. I reminisce the luck of finding these rich twins again as I look at the closet.

***flashback* **

**Uhhg I feel like I have a hang over I think to myself as I open my eyes but to my surprise I don't wake up to my bedroom on the sunny but I see Two handsome identical faces looking at me.**

**"Why are you laying down in the middle of a park?" one asks. I look around and notice that I was indeed in the middle of a park. **

**"What the hell." I mumble to myself as I sit up and try to shake off a huge head ache. I look at the twins and see them looking at me curiously. **

**"Where am I?" I ask they roll they both roll their eyes at me.**

**"Ouran, Japan. where else?" they ask. Huh. Never heard of japan before.**

**"This isn't the grand line? or new world?" they both shake their heads. I sit up and face palm. Damn it franky where the hell did that machine take me. I look up and decide they're my best shot at figuring out what's going on.**

**"I think I'm lost can you help me?" I ask as I stand up and put on hand on my hip. I don't even have my Clima-Tact, how am I going to protect myself. I think while I inwardly shake my head. The both start grinning at me.**

**"Sure. how can we help?" they both say.**

**"You could bring me to your house I need a map of the area." They nod and take both my arms as they march me into a long vehicle that I have never seen before. But not wanting to seem ignorant I act like I know. I sit in the vehicle for a while and relax as we begin to move.**

**"Do you guys have any booze?" I ask wanting something to drink. They both scoff and say**

**"Are you even old enough?" I roll my eyes.**

**"What there isn't any law against it is there?" I reply. They both look at me like I'm crazy.**

**"So is there any booze?" I ask again brushing my long hair back. They shrug and at the press of a button a bottle comes out of the seat side with a glass next to it. I ignore the glass and take a swig from the bottle and smile at them they look back with surprised expressions. **

**"The hell? Aren't you drunk yet? one of them ask when I finish the bottle. **

**"Mm nope." I say smiling. The booze tasted expensive so I'm guessing their rich.**

**"So where did you think you were when we found you?" the other one asks.  
**

**"On my ship." I say not revealing anything else. I don't want to be found out that easily so I interrupt before they ask anymore questions.**

**"What's your names?"**

**"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." They say simultaneously. I frown.**

**"Say it one at a time or else I won't know one from the other." they sigh and repeat but this time saying their own names. **

**"I'm Nami." I smile as we roll into the drive way of what I'm guessing is their home. I open the door and look up at a huge white mansion. It wasn't as big as the mansion on thriller bark but it was still quite big for one family. I smile thinking about how rich they must be as I walk in. The two boys ask a maid to get me all their maps, after the maid leaves I sit in a fashionable living room with them. the maid returns her arms filled with maps. I smile at her and start going through them.  
**

**As I look at each map my face starts going pale. I am going to kill franky. We aren't even in the east, west, north, or south blue. the world map isn't even the same as ours! I start getting pissed and my hand starts to shake I almost rip the world map in my hands but I decide to calm down. I look up at the two bored looking twins and say**

**"I have no Idea where I am" They both raise their eye brows at my helpless expression as my head starts to whirr '_Where am I going to stay?! What about the rest of the crew? How are we going to go back and fulfill our dreams?!'_**

**A beautiful woman with long orange hair walks in as my head spins. She looks at me and stops for a moment. She then walks up to me her bangs shadow hiding her eyes and holds both my hand in hers. I start to feel a bit uncomfortable but then she lifts her face at me with stars in her eyes and says.**

**"I've been looking for a model like you! You almost look like your related to us! And you have the perfect body type for my newest line of clothes!" I stand there shocked with my mouth open and close my mouth again with a pop I start smiling and decide to think about my problems later and enjoy myself in this new place.**

**"I'd Love to! Can I stay here for a while? I don't have anywhere to stay while I'm in Japan! She nods while she smiles and starts heading out of the room as she leaves she waves and calls "I'll take care of everything my new daughter!" **

***Flashback end* **

After I find enough clothes for about a week with the twins maids I walk up with Hikaru and Kaoru to our rooms. They leave me in the guest room which is extraordinarily out decorated and I go back to worrying I then remember the two den den mushi chopper and I both had and take it out of my jeans I feel relieved as I hear choppers voice I exclaim.

"Chopper!"

_"Nami!" _I hear luffys voice combined with choppers as they reply

"Luffys there?"

_"Hey nami!"_

"Hi captain, Where are you guys?"

_"We don't know but zoro is with us!"_ chopper replied

"That's good is sanji with you?"

_"No I hope he's alright."_ Chopper said. I could hear his worried voice over the phone

_"_It's alright he can take care of himself but we should find him."

_"Nami do you know where we are?"_ Zoro asked

"I don't think we're on the grand line any more and I'm sure this isn't fishman island."

_"Then where the hell are we? The east blue?" _Zoros voice ticked me off but I decided to keep in control

"No I think frankys invention sent us to-to..." I hesitated wondering how I should tell them and whether anyone else was with them

_"To what?"_ Chopper questioned.

"Are you with anyone other than the crew? If you are go to a different room." I hear shuffling and the closing of a door through the den den mushi

_"Okay Nami we're out hearing reach from other people. Now tell us." _Zoro commands

"Alright I think Frankys invention brought us to a different Dimension." after I explain I meet total silence from everyone else zoro is the first to speak

_"like the rainbow mist?"_ Zoro asked

"Yes like the rainbow mist." I agree.

_"N-Nami? Is that why I'm human now?" _Chopper asks.

"You're human? Since when?"

_"Since I arrived here." _I ponder choppers problem and say

"I don't think there are devil fruits in this world. But to test that. Luffy try stretching." I hear a muffled shout from luffy as he tries to stretch.

_"I can't stretch but I'm still just as strong." _I hear luffy say a little sadly.

"That's lucky that your still as strong now we don't have to worry about anything if something bad happens and I think chopper should still be strong even though he is human now. And don't worry you will have your devil fruit powers back when we get home." I say trying to reassure them.

_"How Do we g__et__ home?"_ Zoro asks. as he asks I remember how we got into the problem.

***Flashback. (No P.O.V.)***

**The strawhats are on their way down to fishman island with their bubble coated ship, This is the first time they have been together for 2 years as they start on their journey to new world. **

**"Franky! what are you working on?" Chopper asked curiously to the shipwright.**

**"Just a Suppaa new invention!" Franky says as he lifts up his sunglasses and smiles at the cute reindeer which now had stars in his eyes.**

**"What does it do?" Nami asked now curious too. as the rest of the crew surrounded them except robin who stayed on her lawn chair reading, brook who was practicing music in the crews nest and Ussop was on the other side of the ship tinkering with something, He didn't notice anything. Zoro was already there sleeping next to the machine.**

**"It's a surprise so I'm not telling until we get to new world. But I finished it!" franky replied happily as he left to go to the bathroom. **

**"Ne Lets press it." Luffy grinned.**

**"Sure I'm a little curious." Nami agreed.**

**"So cool!" was all that Chopper said**

**"I'll do it Nami-swaan~!" Sanji said happily as he stepped forward and pressed a large red button on the machine. The machine started forming a portal in its center that started sucking in the people around it. Sanji got sucked in first from surprise and then Nami afterwards the next was Chopper and then Zoro who was still sleeping despite the large amount of commotion around him and finally Luffy who was hanging onto the nearby tree but the portal was too strong so he got sucked in. afterwards the portal closed after Luffy and broke with a flash. Franky who had just finished his business in the bathroom came back to see some of his nakama missing and his invention broken.**

**"Shiit! They pressed the button!" Franky yelled which brought Robin, Ussop and Brooke to the scene. **

**"What happened shipwright san?" Robin asked.**

**"I made a invention that sends people to different locations they have been to already or know the location of but I wasn't sure whether it worked yet but I told Mugiwara, Nee-chan, Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji I finished it so they pressed the button while I was gone!" Franky yelped.**

**"Where did it send them!?" Ussop yelled as Franky began comically crying.**

**"It could have sent them anywhere! And we won't be able to get them unless we know where they are!"**

**"This is a problem." Robin said as she tried to think of what they could do as brooke and ussop panicked. **

**"I'm sorry Mugiwara!" Franky cried.**

***flashback end***

"I think I might be able to contact the ship through the den den mushi so I will try that and tell you how it goes. But while we're here don't tell anyone where we are from because it doesn't exist here so tell them your from tokyo, it's the capital of the country we are in which is called japan. for now just observe what this world is like and don't say anything about being a pirate, pirates are extinct here, also luffy and zoro you should get different clothes from this place, you can trade gold for this countries money at a store." I tell them

"_Okay nami, By the way, where are you?" _Chopper asked.

"I'm with some people called the Hitachiins. You can ask who your with if they know them because they seem to be rich and well-known."

_"Okay we are with this girl and her dad their name is Fujioka."_ Chopper said.

"I will call you tomorrow morning and tell you how it goes with the den den mushi alright? and keep an eye out for Sanji. Bye."

_"Okay bye Nami!" _

Right when I'm about to call my den den mushi rings. I pick it up fast.

"Hello!?" I ask.

_"Navigator san?"_ I hear robins voice say.

"Yes it's me." I sigh with relief at Robins voice.

_"Where are you?" _

"A different dimension it seems. I'm in a place called Ouran, Japan."

_"A different dimension._" Robin repeats.

"Yeah its crazy right?"

_"Apparently not for frankys invention. It was made to send you to a place you have been to before but franky did not complete it yet so it could send you to a random place."_ robin said.

"Pass on the message that I'm going to kick his ass when we get back please."

_"Sure navigator san."_

"Anyways how are we going to get back?" I ask trying to hide my worry. But Robin like always sees right through me.

_"Don't worry navigator san Franky is working on it now."_

"How long is it going to take?"

_"How long has it been since you transported to that dimension?"_

"Umm about 7 hours." I say as I look at the clock.

_"It seems the time is different in that dimension. It has only been 1 hour here and franky says it's going to take two or three days to finish fixing the machine and making the portal appear where you are so for you it will take two or three weeks."_

I sighed at her answer. Three weeks? I try to stay calm though when I answer. "I better study up on this place for now then. Bye Robin I will try to call again later."

"Good bye Navigator san good luck." I wanted to talk to her longer but I decided against it so I fell on my bed and sighed as I thought over what has happened today. First I meet my crew again after 2 years and then this.. I think about how everyone has changed or stayed the same, Ussop has become stronger but I think he's still a bit of a coward, Robin looks great despite her age and she seems happier then when we first met her, Brooke he has so many fans after being stuck in that damn triangle for so long by himself, Franky has made so many strange changes to himself but is still the same guy underneath all the new pieces of metal, Sanji... Well he's more perverted if thats possible, But he looks stronger and I'm betting his food is even better, Zoro, I think his sense of direction has become even worse but he got to train under the best swordsman Mihawk in the world even though he is going to defeat Mihawk for his title, Chopper has become an even better Doctor I bet, and Luffy he seems just a tad bit more mature and he has grown stronger to protect us. I miss his more carefree nature a little though but he has had a lot happen with Ace and Impel down. I fall asleep thinking about my nakama without noticing two shadows at the door.

* * *

**And that is the end for this chapter. So far I haven't included the host club members very much but do not worry! I will include them in the next chapters****  
**

**Review!**


End file.
